Kamski Type Android
Kamski Type Androids are a variety of Androids found across the Multiverse which often characterized by their humans resemble and having various biomechanical internal mechanism, like a blue-colored, blood-like liquid and 'Biocomponents' and are largely found in Deei'tiiki Universe. First invented and mass produced by Elijah Kamski and his company CyberLife, the Kamski Type Androids were once used for a variety of purposes and sold across the planet, Kamski Type Androids have since gained their freedom and rights through the actions of Jericho's peaceful movement lead by Markus Manfred. By the time of the Alliance's centralization, Kamski type Androids make up around 32% of the total population on Deei'tiiki Earth and considered equals by the Human population. However, both groups also noted to show bigotry towards the other species that now share their world, the Transrace, in a rather dramatic turn of events. Specifics Technology Kamski type androids are machines that closely mimic humans in appearance and structure. Internally they feature biocomponents, synthetic organs that roughly mirror the organ systems of humans, and Thirium 310 or "blue blood" that circulates energy and electronic information throughout the android body. Thirium 310 is impossible to see with the naked eye once evaporated. In their basic form, androids appear as bare, plastic-white human bodies, with a few sections colored in gray or blue. The human-like outer skin is made up of a synthetic fluid that covers the body; the androids' hair is similarly generated. The outer skin and hair can be activated and deactivated partially or fully, switching between the human and plastic-white appearance. This retraction or deactivation is controllable by the android, but also happens in case of damage, due to the fluid automatically retracting or due to the damage itself. At least some models can alter their appearance with this, such as change their hair color at will (e.g., AX400). On their right temple, they bear a circular LED that visibly identifies them as androids and lights up in blue, yellow, or red, depending to their mental processing and condition. It can also be removed by forcing it out, making them look authentically close to a human. Android brains are highly advanced, giving them the processing power to work like and interact with humans on an equal level or above. For example, the RT600 Chloe's brain is capable of performing "several billion billion operations per second", or exaflops, with the newest models able to perform several exaflops. Recent new police androids in 2038 like the RK800 (Connor) have prodigious mental processing and perception capabilities, notably allowing them to analyze a crime scene and virtually reconstruct it in their minds based on analysis of gathered evidence. Due to his advanced ocular scanning system, he can see Thirium 310 blood and tell exact model and serial number of any android. Other androids have different capabilities but the majority of them are capable to recognize individuals and objects with speed not much slower than human reaction time. At the back of the neck, visible as a dark spot on skinless androids, is a port that enables connecting to the android via cable. Androids are capable of—wirelessly and by touch—interfacing with technology, communications systems, and other androids. When interfacing with something by touch, the android's skin locally deactivates. As such they can directly make phone calls or place online shopping orders. Androids can silently speak wirelessly among themselves and can access or share information and memory by touch. It is unclear if and how androids replenish their energy. The short film "KARA" refers to her being equipped with a battery "making her autonomous for 173 years", but as this is a proto-canon detail it might not be accurate in the present game. Androids may emulate human temperature, but can be distinguished from humans with a thermal scanner. Androids are waterproof. Exposure to low temperatures and freezing environments may hinder their activity and can lead to critical damage to biocomponents, freezing them. Various models with specific purposes are constructed to be hardier or stronger than the average android; designed to transverse in dangerous environments, including androids being sent into space for exploration. Androids may enter a dormant state, some androids that simulate human needs may exhibit a sleeping pattern. Certain models such as a YK500 have a switch that can deactivate and reactivate itself in short time. Androids are built to feel no pain, although their design to duplicate humans completely enables them to have human-like reactions to damages that come to their biocomponents physically. Androids are never seen to eat human foods; it is unknown if there are models that can simulate eating. However, one possible way of replenishing blue blood for androids is to ingest it orally. Androids are fitted with a tracker enabling CyberLife to locate them. Once an android becomes deviant, the tracker stops working, for reasons unknown (claimed by one Zlatko Andronikov). Appearance Pre-Peaceful Revolution Androids' basic shapes and outer skins are designed to match a variety of human genders, ethnicities, races, and ages. A model may often have a single or signature appearance, but one model can also come in different "looks". On the other hand, a single "look" may be used and repeated across different models. For example, the WR400 and AP700 are shown in multiple looks. The first androids were perfect in both face and expressions, but the creators noticed this made people uncomfortable due to the uncanny valley, as stated by Jason Graff, director of humanization department of CyberLife. Much effort has been put by CyberLife into "humanizing" its androids by replicating a naturalistic human look and feel, to create the perfect human imitation, as well as preventing people from feeling uncomfortable around them. CyberLife then proceeded to analyze thousands of voices to find the most pleasing tones. Realistic blinking was perfected—though totally unnecessary—along with breathing and facial hair. In times of an extreme energy shortage or error, malfunctioning androids would stop using humanistic tones, emitting a more machine-like tone of voice. Androids have no fingerprints and thus do not leave any (in the forensic sense). Post-Peaceful Revolution Assembly Pre-Peaceful Revolution Androids are manufactured by machines in automated CyberLife plants entirely based in Detroit. The removable parts, such as the limbs, are 3D-printed, assembled on a production line, and then the embedded synthetic skin is activated conforming to the specific model's appearance. A human operator initializes the android, checks the baseline cognitive abilities with a pre-established protocol. Any non-standard or defective androids are (usually) detected, then are deactivated and disassembled for analysis. Finally, the android is packaged and delivered to a CyberLife store to be sold. Post-Peaceful Revolution Naming Pre-Peaceful Revolution CyberLife androids are developed in different series and models. The model number is usually composed of a two-letter series identifier and a three digit number (e.g., AP400 and AP700 are both AP-series models). The model number can optionally be spelled with a hyphen between the letters and digits, which doesn't affect the meaning (e.g., AP700 or AP-700). A few models deviate from the model name standard, having a differing amount of letters and digits. Most humanoid models have 00 as the last two digits of the model number. Each individual android also has a personal serial number, nine digits long and prefaced by a number sign (#). This string may be expanded by another two digits, separated by a hyphen from the nine-digit number. The model and serial number information are carried in some form in their Thirium 310 blood, allowing the forensic identification of specific androids by their blood. Entire models, groups, or individual androids are also given vernacular names by CyberLife or by their owners. Post-Peaceful Revolution Uniform Pre-Peaceful Revolution Androids are required by the American Androids Act to bear identifiers to clearly distinguish them from humans: the temple-LED and wearing a specific mode of dress. This includes a neon light blue armband and a triangle on the front and back, and the model number. This rule applies to public spaces; in private residences androids can be dressed as the owner chooses. CyberLife androids commonly wear uniforms and uniform-like clothes adhering to a recognizable style with specific shapes, cuts, and colors. The uniforms bear the required identifiers and often have dynamic display surfaces. In addition to the model number, their clothes may also show the android's serial number, name, company information, and CyberLife branding ("Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit."). If an android is working the uniform may also display its status. Post-Peaceful Revolution Animals varieties History Society and Culture Model types Pre-Peaceful Revolution Post-Peaceful Revolution Category:Races Category:Species Category:Droids Category:Technology Category:Allies Category:Federalist Category:Independent